First Meeting
by IDTwilight
Summary: Edward sees Bella at a coffee shop one day, Years later,he has her taken to his home. I'm bad with summaries, please read and review this is my first fanfic. All HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the story. Stephanie Meyer's owns them. This story has all characters as human. Bella is 17, senior in high school. Edward is 23 year old millionaire and head of the mafia/ successful businessman. Please Read and Review this is my first fanfic and I'd like to know what everyone thinks. I know I'm not a very good story teller but I thought I would give it a shot.  
**

Chapter 1  The First Meeting

BPOV:

Hi my name is Bella Swan; I'm 17 years old I just moved from Phoenix, AZ to Forks, WA to live with my dad Charlie. He is the Chief of Police for this small town. I'd like to tell you a little about myself, I love to read and prefer the classics, music is a passion too. I hope to be a writer after college. I am quiet and to myself, I have 1 good friend Angela. Like I said I'm to myself. What I do with my time is go to school, study, go to work, at the coffee house, come home and cook dinner for Charlie.

"I am happy with my life" I said to Angela as we were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria. "Bella, how can you be happy with your life? You don't do a whole hell of a lot of well, anything really. You work, go to school, study and take care of your dad. How can you be happy?" I thought about that for a few seconds. I really had no way of answering it, no answer at all. I guess I wasn't actually happy but content. "Ang, I just am alright." The school bell rang and we said good bye and we went on to our next classes.

The school day was over and I headed to the coffee shop to start my shift. It was slow like usual. But I didn't mind, I sat at one of the tables studying and doing my homework. When a customer would come in I would help them. I had an odd feeling of being watched and it has been going on while I'm at work for the past few months. It's very uncomfortable feeling that's for certain. Its 6 pm and I'm headed home done with another short shift at work. I walk into the house and it's empty as usual. I walk into the kitchen, ok; I have about an hour until Charlie gets home to cook dinner. Something easy. An hour later like clockwork in walks Charlie. "Hey Bells something smells good, what's for dinner?" Charlie asks. "Well we are having steak, twice baked potatoes, and salad." I said to him. "Sounds great, I'll go wash up and be down in a minute." He says. We sit at the table and ask mindless questions about each other's day. When we are done, I take the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned; Charlie goes to watch the game or something. When I'm finished with the dishes I tell my dad good night and head up to take a shower and head to my room for a little reading then to bed. I still feel like I'm being watched.

EPOV:

Wow, I thought to myself that woman is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. As I look at her from outside the coffee shop she has beautiful chocolate eyes and hair to match that is long and wavy, a beautiful heart shaped face and she I very petite. She looks like and angel. Here I am in town on business and I see the woman of my dreams. Hum, I wonder what her name is. I go into the coffee shop and walk up to the counter. "Hi my name is Bella what can I get for you today?" my angel asks. Bella what a beautiful name. "Yes, Bella I would like a Grande double shot mocha please." I say to her, she smiles, what and angelic smile and says "that will be $3.58 and I'll have it right out for you." I give her my dazzling crooked smile and take a seat at a table. Bella brought over my mocha a few minutes later and it was fantastic.

That was the very first time I ever saw or encountered Bella. I decided that I would find out more information on her. I was very intrigued with this young woman. I had to have her, I just had to. I knew that she was my soul mate.

---------------2 years later------------Bella 19, Edward 25-----------------

BPOV:

Here I am at UW I was majoring in English. I want to be a published writer. I'm on my 2nd year here and I love it. I am very much to myself but I have a few close friends. Angela and Ben who are together. They are such sweet people. Very caring and honest and understanding, under any circumstances.

I was walking to my job at the library and it was a beautiful day here at the campus. A lovely early fall day. It's the beginning of the school semester. Now here I am cataloging and putting away the books that have been checked back in. When all of a sudden this little pixie type girl comes up to me.

"Hi are you Bella?" she asks me. "Um yes I am how can I help you?" I ask in return. She smiles a very dazzling smile at me. "Well you need to come with me please, I'm here to take you to your new home and fiancé" the pixie says to me. I look at her astounded and just laugh. This girl must be nuts. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are or what you are talking about and I will not be going anywhere with you." I respond. She doesn't look to happy, she calls for someone named Emmitt. Up he walks, uh oh this can't be good. This guy is huge. I'm talking 6' 6" and probably no less than 300 pounds of pure muscle. Then the pixie says, "Emmitt, I'm having issues getting Bella here to come with me. Could you please help?" She says batting her eyes at him. Next thing I know I'm being thrown over his shoulder and hauled out of the library in front of everyone, yelling and screaming to put me down, all the while hitting this guy in the back which he doesn't even flinch at. Well Emmitt finally puts me down inside a giant SUV.

Now I'm sitting here in this SUV with 2 people who I don't know and right now hate with an absolute passion. They are staring at me and I don't like it one bit. So I ask them "what? Why are you looking at me?" They just roll their eyes and chuckle. The pixie speaks up. "Well first off I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmitt. We are bringing you out to our brother's house so you can meet your new fiancé and get to know him." I sit here and ponder her words for a second and figure, yep they are nuts cause there is no way I am going to marry anyone I don't know let alone have never met. "Alice is it, um who the hell is your brother, what does he want from me and why the hell did you have to kidnap me. If your brother wanted me why didn't he go about it the way NORMAL people go about it, you know introduction, get to know one another, dates, etc?" I asked. This didn't make her happy, her face dropped. Alice then says, "Well my bother Edward is a very busy and important man, he doesn't have time to date and all that stuff at least that is what he tells us. My brother is one of the richest men in the United States and he wants to marry you because he loves you very much. We didn't kidnap you per say." Oh my god I have to be in the twilight zone or something this is all just too crazy. I rest my head against the cool window and watch the scenery as it goes by.

I don't know how long we were in the car but right now we just pulled up to this HUGE mansion. Its 3 stories and gorgeous. Once again Emmitt has to basically pull me out of the car because I was refusing to get out. So here I am standing in what looks to be the foyer. Alice grabs my hand and says "come on I'll show you to your room." So I follow her up a flight of stairs looking at everything that I can see and it is all gorgeous. We stop at the door at the end of the hall. Alice opens the door and the room is huge. I walk in and everything is just perfect. There is a fireplace straight ahead with a couch, chaise, and chair with ottoman. It looks so comfy and inviting. Then to the left of the room is another couch is a big screen TV and entertainment center with tons of movies. Off to the right of the room is a door and a couch and chair with ottoman and a wall filled with tons of books. I walk through the door off to the right and I see another huge room with a gigantic king size bed that looks some soft and inviting. I walk further in the room and see a TV on one wall and on the other wall is 3 doors. I open them. 2 are closets, which already have clothes in them. One with men's clothes and one with woman's clothes. The other door is an amazing bathroom. Double sinks, jetted tub and huge shower with shower heads all over the place.

I walk back into the living area of the room I guess it's called and Alice is sitting on one of the couches waiting for me. "So what do you think?" she asks me. "Well it certainly is bit and ostentatious, not something I normally like." Alice stands up and says to me. "Don't worry, you'll get use to it, how about you take a shower or bath and relax, get changed. We will be having dinner at 7pm. You'll probably meet Edward then, if not before." Then she left.

Here I am standing in this huge room just looking around. I guess she is right, I should take a shower, I am stressed and it will help relax my muscles.

So now I'm standing in this amazing shower having the hot water beat down on me and it feels great, I can feel my muscles relaxing and I'm calming from such a horrid day so far. A few minutes later I get out of the shower and towel dry my hair and body. I walk out and go into the closet to get some clothes to put on, I want comfy and causal so I grab a sweat suit, deep blue in color with a white cami under it. I decide to lie down to take a nap for a while until its dinner time.

I woke up with a start, I looked around to find a clock and when I saw it, I saw that it read 5:30pm. So I had an hour and a half until dinner. I decided to go over to the rooms "library" and see if I could find a book I would like to read. Wow they had all my favorites, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Etc. I picked Pride and Prejudice. I sat down in one of the chairs and propped my feet up on the ottoman to get comfy. I was so engulfed in the book; I didn't hear the person come into the room. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over at the sofa. There sat a beautiful man, copper colored hair, emerald colored eyes, chiseled facial features, and what looked like a body to drool over, he was a god. He was smirking at me because I was blatantly staring at him. What I wasn't ready for was when he spoke. "Hello, how are you Isabella?" he asks. "I'm fine thanks, um not to be rude but who are you?" I asked him. He chuckles a little "I'm Edward, your fiancé; I just got home and couldn't wait till dinner to meet you." This got my blood boiling, I was fuming pissed, his fiancé? His fiancé? Who the hell did he think he was? So instead of fuming to myself I let it all spill out and I didn't care how rude I was. "Your fiancé? Your fiancé? Who the hell do you think you are? You send your sister and brother to take me out of MY life and drag me here to this place. Do you think that I am going to be just happy and thrilled about it? I don't fucking think so. You had no right to do this and I demand that you bring me back home right this minute!"

Edward had a look of shock and something else on his face, was hit pain, anger, sorrow? I couldn't tell and frankly I could care less. "Yes, Isabella I am your fiancé weather you like it or not, we will be married and you will be my wife. I would hope that you would be happy about it. I can make your life very comfortable and give you anything that you want. As for bringing you home well that just won't be happening, because you see Isabella, you are mine now and I will not give you up." Edward said. I thought to myself, wow this guy is a little possessive and nuts like the rest of them. I gave him my best "you want a bet" look and turned back to my book having nothing left to say to this man. Edward didn't take to kindly to this gesture.

"Isabella, I expect you to treat me with respect and listen to what I say and do what I say when I say it. Do you understand me?" I didn't lift my eyes from the book I just shrugged my shoulders and huffed. Edward became extremely angry and got up and snatched the book from my hands then got in my face. "Isabella, I asked you a question and I demand an answer, NOW!" I huffed again, "I heard you Edward and I refuse to listen to you or talk to you for that matter so you can just leave me alone now and go!" Wow I was freaking pissed. The next think I knew he had picked up and brought me over to the desk that was on the other side of the room that I didn't see earlier. "Isabella, why do you insist on acting like a child? Since you insist on acting like a child, I am going to punish you like a child. You will get 10 spankings." He bent me over the desk, stripped off my pants. "Count them Isabella."

Swat

1

Swat

2

Swat

3 by this time I was horrified and pissed beyond belief.

Swat

4

Swat 5, Swat 6, Swat 7, Swat 8, Swat 9, Swat 10.

I wouldn't cry even though it hurt like hell, he was not gentle at all. I was mad, horrified, embarrassed beyond all recognition. I hated this man with every fiber of my being. "So did you learn anything? Did you learn not to talk back to me and to stop acting like a child?" I figured I may as well play along for right now till I figured out how the hell to get out of here. "Ya sure, whatever you say, I'm not hungry so I'm going to bed now, good night." I pulled up my pants and turned to go back to the bedroom to go to sleep. But I was stopped when he grabbed me by the elbow. "I don't think that is going to happen just yet. You need to come to dinner and eat something and meet the rest of the family. You will be on your best behavior when we are at dinner with the family or you will have another punishment and I really don't want to have to do that." I huffed, god this is just not my day. I am use to taking care of myself, doing what I want when I want and not having to answer to anyone, now I am stuck in this hell. When is it ever going to end? "Fine Edward, may I go lay down until it is time to go down to dinner?" "Yes Isabella you may, I will come and get you when it is time." I walk off into the bedroom, climb into bed and fall into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the story. Stephanie Meyer's owns them. Its 2 years past so Bella is now 19 in college and Edward is now 25. I try to make my chapters as long as I can because I love reading long chapters. Please Read and REVIEW. I need to know what people think to decide on whether to continue this story or not. Thanks.

Chapter 2 **First Meeting**

**EPOV**:

Here I was sitting in our little rooms "library" for lack of better words. I had just met the love of my life, Isabella, she is so hostile and rude, but I suppose I can see why, I did just take her out of her normal everyday life and now expect her to be happy about being here in a huge house with people that she doesn't know. Maybe I shouldn't have spanked her. But she has to learn that she can't talk to me that way or act that way. She isn't a child and she should be acting like one. So anyway here I am sitting in our small bedroom library waiting for dinner time to come. Isabella is laying down relaxing after a very stressful day on her part. She complains that I sent Alice and Emmitt to come get her. I was being nice, I could have sent one of my men and they wouldn't have been as nice or as accomidating to her. But I wasn't about to tell her that, she knows nothing of what I do or who I am. I will try my best to keep her from knowing about my mafia world. As far as she needs to know I am a very successful businessman. So here it is 10 minutes until dinner and she is still in the bedroom. I suppose I should go get her up.

As I walk into the bedroom I see my sweet Isabella under the covers curled up into a tight little ball. I walk over to where she is and see that she is out like a light. I guess she really was tired. But she needs to eat something. I am sure she hasn't eaten all day. So I stroke her hair and softly call her name. I see her eyes flutter open and I smile down at her. She jumps a little when she sees me. I guess she forgot where she was. "Isabella it's time to go down for dinner, come let's go." She blinks a few times and sits up, stretches and gets out of bed. She doesn't say anything to me. I notice that her hair looks like a hay stack so I grab her hand and bring her to the bathroom. I grab the brush and begin to brush her hair. She gives me an odd look but doesn't comment. When I am finished I take her hand, she tries to pull away but I give her a stern look. She takes my hand without any further issues. We walk down to dinner and when we arrive there are my sister and her husband and my brother and his wife.

As we approached the dining room table I began to introduce Isabella to the rest of the family. "Isabella, you have already met Alice and Emmitt, this is Jasper, Alice's husband and this is Rosalie, Emmitt's wife, everyone this is Isabella, my fiancée." I said with a large smile on my face. Everyone said hello, Isabella responded "hi pleased to meet all of you, please call me Bella, I hate being called Isabella." I frowned because I didn't know that but I smiled at her and nodded. I whispered into Bella's ear "I'm sorry I didn't know you preferred a nickname." She just shrugged and sat down. I sat next to Bella, the servers came out and brought us our plates. We were having Mushroom Ravioli which I know is one of Bella's favorites. She looked at the plate with a somewhat surprised look on her face but quickly covered it up. We all dug in and it was delicious just as I knew it would be. I had some of the best chefs on my staff.

Dinner was quiet, small conversation here and there. We were walking back to our bedroom and I asked Bella, "so how did you like dinner?" "It was very good thank you, mushroom ravioli is one of my favorites." I smiled to myself because I knew it was. When we got into the bedroom I saw that it was only 8 pm. "So Bella is there anything you would like to do? It is still a little early." She thought for a minute. "I would like to read for a little while and then go to bed if that is alright with you." I smiled, it was alright with me but I would have preferred if we talked and got to know one another better but we have time for that. "Sure whatever you would like, I just want you to be happy here." She smiled, went to the library and sat in the chair and read. I followed suit. I pulled out a book that I have been reading for some time now but with my crazy hours I usually have I don't get much time to read. I sat on the sofa that was next to her.

**BPOV:**

Edward and I where back in the bedroom, I guess I have to share a room with him, just lovely, could this day get any freaking worse. Dinner was delicious. His family seemed nice. Rosalie seems a little cold but I am sure that is just first impression. Emmitt is extremely funny. Alice well, what can I say, hyper, sweet, bossy little pixie. Well he was her opposite, calm, quiet, but seemed very intelligent; there was something about him that was just calming to me. So here I sat reading my book again. It was almost 9 pm now and I was starting to get tired. I know it's early but I had a very stressful day. I closed my book and stretched, placing my book on the table I got up. "I'm taking a shower then heading to bed." I told Edward. He looked up at me and smiled, "Alright, I'll be in there shortly also." Ok well this is going to be very odd. I have never slept with another person in my bed before and I don't know how I was going to be able to handle it let alone get any sleep. I walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, clean underwear also. I went to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. I stood there under the spray for what seemed like forever. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and washed my body with my favorite body wash. I wonder how they knew what I used, I thought. When I was finished I got out and toweled off, got dressed then towel dried my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom to go to bed when I was happy to see that Edward wasn't in here yet. I climbed into bed and got comfy.

I was just starting to doze off when I felt the bed shift. Great I thought. Now I won't get any sleep. He couldn't have waiting 10 more minutes and I would have been out and not noticed. With a huff I tried to clear my mind and attempt to fall asleep. The one problem was, was when I felt him snake his arm around my waist and pull me close to him. Now that just wasn't going to fly with me.

"Um Edward?

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you mind if we don't cuddle, I don't know you and I really don't feel comfortable like this, I don't mind if we share the bed as long as we don't cuddle or anything." I asked with a very nervous voice.

"Well I would really like to cuddle with you, but if it makes you uncomfortable then it's ok with me if we don't cuddle for now, but I hope that you get use to me quickly because I don't know how long I will be able to keep from cuddling with you."

He pulled his arm away and moved back a little bit. "Thank you Edward, I very much appreciate it, Good night."

"Good night Bella, sweet dreams."

A few minutes later I was out like a light.

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested, I didn't feel anything on or around me so I flipped over onto my back and stretched. I look to my right and I see Edward propped up on his elbow smiling at me. Ok odd I thought.

"Good morning Bella, did you know you talk in your sleep?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

Oh god kill me now, I wonder what I said. "Really, what did I happen to say in my sleep?"

Edward chuckled a little bit "well you where quite entertaining, you said my name a few times, you where talking about different classes, and you mentioned someone called Jake."

Oh wonderful I thought. "Oh ok that's fantastic." I said with strong sarcasm.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember."

"Who is Jake?"

Great now I have to get into this with him. Damn it, I just woke up I really don't want to get into this with him but I know if I don't he is going to get mad and I don't want to deal with that either.

"Well if you must know, Jake is my best friend, he lives back in Forks on the reservation, we grew up together, and his dad is best friends with my dad. Anything else you want to know busy body?" Wow that kind of came off a little snarky, oh well I don't care.

"Oh ok, I was just wondering, you didn't have to get all snippy. You could have just said he was a friend and left it at that."

I snorted, yeah right; just leave it at that, when pigs fly. I know he is a jealous person, I can tell, if I said Jake was just a friend he would have gotten all weird and pissy most likely. So I decided since our little conversation was over I would get my clothes for the day and take a shower.

The shower was wonderful, loosened all my muscles and relaxed me. I got dressed and came back to the bedroom to find Edward sitting there all dressing in a black pin striped suit.

"You ready to go down to breakfast?" he asks me with a crooked smile.

"Sure." I shrug my shoulders, I'm not really a breakfast person but I guess I'll have to get use to it.

We are sitting at the big table in the dining room with the rest of his family and I'm just munching on a little fruit.

"Are you not hungry? You have barely eaten anything." Edwards asks with a look of concern.

"Oh I'm not really a breakfast person, if I eat too much or usually any at all; I feel horrible and off for the rest of the day. I guess I have an odd eating schedule."

"Oh really, so you really don't eat in the morning, so you wait all day till lunch?" asking with extreme concern now.

"Oh well I guess I do eat breakfast but I have to wait an hour or so, then I eat lunch and dinner at regular times. Really Edward it's no big deal, I've done this since I was little."

He just nods and smiles.

"Hey Bella, would you like to go shopping with me and Rose today?" Alice asks

"Um ya sure I guess so, I don't really like shopping but as long as it isn't like 5 hours strait, sure I should be alright."

Alice and Rose let out little squeals, more Alice then Rose though. I look at Edward and he has his crooked smile on, I think he is happy that I'm going to be spending time with his sister/sister-in-law. Well I don't want to have to sit around this place all the time.

"Ooo Bella we can look at wedding dresses for you while we are out." Alice says.

"Um what, why would we look at wedding dresses?" I ask and look at Edward and he could tell that I was not happy one bit.

"Well you are going to need a wedding dress silly and what better time to start looking then now." She replied.

Oh freaking great. "So Edward, when exactly is this wedding supposed to happen? Since you haven't told me anything and all you did was threaten me and spank me." I said with a very rude tone. Uh oh I don't think I should have said the last thing. He doesn't look to happy.

"Well ISABELLA, I was thinking in 6 months, but now it may be 3 months or less, I'm not sure." Oh boy ya you could tell he wasn't happy because he used a very grave voice that made my body shake and skin crawl.

"Alright then, let me know when you have decided, girls I don't think we will be looking at wedding dresses today, I'm just not feeling it today, I would much rather go to music stores or book stores. I'm not one for clothing stores, especially anything that has to do with formal events, like oh, a wedding."

Their jaws dropped even Jasper and Emmitt. Edwards just had his lips in a tight line and I could see his jaw flexing. Wow this really wasn't good but I frankly don't give a damn. I excused myself and told the girls to come get me when they were ready. I was heading to my room to read until then.

Here I was sitting in our "library" reading my book; it's only been about 20 minutes since I left everyone in the dining room.

**EPOV:**

Oh boy I was so pissed off. Last night I could understand, she doesn't know me, she didn't want to cuddle yet, that's fine, whatever, at least she didn't go out to sleep on a couch or something. I was a perfect gentleman all night with her and this is how she acts. I was fuming, I am surprised nobody saw the steam coming out of my ears. So here I sit in the dining room with my siblings, Bella just left to go who knows where in the house, probably to our room.

"Edward, why didn't you tell her when the wedding was?" the little pixie asked.

"Because, we barely spoke, and when we do speak she is yelling or screaming or something and there hasn't been a time to tell her."

"Well dear brother that isn't good enough. And what is this about you spanking her, are you fucking nuts. What century are you living in?" Alice asked

"Well, she was acting like a 2 year old throwing temper tantrums and I wasn't going to have it, she has to learn that she can't act that way, she needs to act her age and stop acting like a child."

"Edward, she is 19, she is still basically a child, people don't act like grownups until they are usually in their late 20's or even 30's, give her a damn break. This is a HUGE change for her and you need to understand it from her side. If you can't then what the hell are you doing?" Alice said.

Good question, what was I doing, I didn't want to spank her, I didn't want to punish her in anyway but the way she was acting was beyond ridiculous. But I guess I should try to understand, I did just have her ripped from her life and everything she knows. So I decided that I would try harder and see things from Bella's view point. There is no need for us to be fighting. With that in mind, I thanked my sister for putting me straight and headed out to find Bella.

There she was sitting in our bedroom library reading. Man I guess she really does like reading, because there is a whole wall on the other side of the room with a huge TV and hundreds of movies to choose from. I walk up to her and sit next to her on the couch. I wait for a few seconds; she doesn't ever acknowledge that I was there. So I decided to get her attention.

"Bella" she looks over at me but doesn't put her book down. She goes right back to reading her book.

"Bella, could you please put the book down so that we can talk?" She puts her book down and looks straight at me.

"What is it Edward, are you going to spank me again? Yell at me?" I sigh; I should have known this is how she was going to act toward me.

"No Bella, I'm not and I want to say that I am very sorry that I ever did do any of those things. Alice just set me straight and I would like to talk to you about everything."

"Ok well thanks for the apology, and your right, you shouldn't have done those things but I shouldn't have yelled at you either. What would you like to talk about?"

What did I want to talk about, hum, where should I start.

"Well just so you know, I'm not letting you go, I love you too much and it would kill me if I ever let you go. I know that isn't something that you want to hear but it had to be said. I know that you are going shopping with Alice and Rose today, but I wanted to tell you that you will have body guards with you and they know that you are not to be out of their site. There will be at least 2 with you at all times; this isn't to make you feel like a prisoner or anything it is for your safety as well as my sisters. With the line of work that I am in, it is a must." I sat there waiting for her to respond and find out her reaction.

"Edward, I don't understand, why do you want me, you don't know me and I don't know you. Why can't I go home? I have classes to go to and work, what about my parents? As for the body guards, I so don't understand that because I don't know what your line of work is other than your sister telling me that you are one of the richest and most powerful in the United States."

Hum how do I handle this, do I tell her the truth about the Mafia or just the businessman part.

"Love, I have known you for 2 years, the first time I saw you was 2 years ago, you where working at a coffee shop in Forks, I ordered a coffee and as soon as I saw you, I fell in love, I knew you where my soul mate. I know a lot about you, like you're an only child to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwryer, step daughter to minor league ball player Phil Dwryer. You were born in forks but when you where a toddler your mom divorced your dad and moved to Arizona, you visited your dad every summer for 2 weeks till you where 14. You moved in with your dad when you where 17 because your mom wanted to spend time with Phil since he was always on the road. You have never had a boyfriend, you keep to yourself. You have 2 friends who are dating each other, Angela and Ben. You are going to school to be a writer, need I go on?" She had a look of complete and utter shock.

"H-how do you know all of that?"

"Well let's just say I know people and they are very good at getting me information that I want."

"So you stalked me for 2 years? That is just, just creepy." She got out of her seat and started pacing. "Ok so what about the rest, why do we need body guards with us? And please don't tell me we are going to be in armored vehicles also."

"Bella, you need body guards because yes I am a very powerful and rich business man there are people out there that will do ANYTHING to hurt me or get to me. What better way than to kill or take 3 of the women that I care the most. I want you to be safe Bella, but if for one second I feel that you are going to try to runway or anything, I will not let you go or if the guards feel that you are going to runaway or anything they will, without hesitation drag you out of there and bring you right back here. As for the armored vehicles, I am afraid so love, I NEED you safe."

She sat down with a heavy sigh and looked at me, studying me for what reason I don't know, maybe figuring out if I was serious. But I was dead serious. Something flashed in her eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, what was it? Acceptance? Understanding? I wasn't completely sure.

"Ok." That's all she said, just one work, Ok. What is that suppose to mean.

"OK? what do you mean by Ok Bella?"

"Just that Edward, Ok, I understand, I won't try to run off or anything, if you are THAT worried about my safety and your sister's safety, I will do as you ask. But I have some things I would like to ask you."

Oh great, I wonder what she is going to ask me. HUMMM.

"Alright, go ahead you can ask me anything." And it was true she could ask me anything, but it doesn't mean that I was going to answer everything.

"Well you say that we are going to get married right? Well I was wondering, well you know all about my life, I only think it is fair if you tell me about yourself and your life. Oh and when are we getting married?"

"That is perfectly fine, I would like for you to get to know me as much as possible, we will be getting married in 6 months, so that would be in June, I would like you to pick the day in June though."

"Ok good, hum how about June 20th?"

"Well my love that would be a wonderful birthday present for me since that is my birthday." I said smiling at her.

"Oh well we don't have to get married on your birthday, how about June 13th?"

"Oh no I would love it if we got married on my Birthday, it would be perfect. Besides, then I will never forget our anniversary, not that I ever would, I'm very good with dates."

"Ok on your birthday then. But I don't want anything to big."

"Love, it's your day you can have it anyway that you want. But I do have many very close friends and family. I know you only have your parents and step father but I have a large family." I hope she is ok with that, I don't know if she was referring to the decorations and venue or the amount of people.

"Ok well I hate being the center of attention, but that's alright. Where should we have the wedding?"

Very good question, we live in Seattle but that doesn't mean that we can't travel somewhere to get married, an island or NYC or something.

"Well love, we could do it here in Seattle, or go somewhere, it's up to you, and remember, we can go ANYWHERE you want." She smiled. I think she likes that idea of going anywhere. I wonder what she is thinking.

"How about a small island?"

"That is doable, I happen to own a very nice size Island that has everything we would ever need. I also have a few private jets as does many family and friends so we wouldn't have to fly commercial." She had a shocked look on her face.

"Did you just say that you own an Island and you have private jets, as in more than 1?"

"Yes love I did." I said with a smile. This obviously shocked her, but she knew I was rich so why should it? I guess she didn't realize just how rich I really am. It would be interesting to see the look on her face if she saw my bank statements.

"Edward, what do you do for a living? I mean where do you work?"

"Well I own many businesses all around the world but I work at the headquarters office here in Seattle, Cullen INC, we specialize in mergers mainly but we have many other businesses, like publishing, managing, etc. There are just too many to list."

"I know this is a question out of left field, but exactly how many houses or condos do you own and where?" Bella is quite inquisitive, I like this about her but also dislike this about her.

"I have the house here in Seattle, one in San Francisco, one in LA, one in Chicago, One his Austin, TX, one in Miami, a house in the Hamptons, Condo in NYC, also, London, Paris, and Tuscany. Oh and the Island that has a main house that is 10 bedrooms, 12 Bathrooms, along with many cottages and servant quarters.

"WOW that sure is a lot. How often do you stay in those places?"

"Well I wanted a home in any place that I mainly do business in, so a few times a year for a couple days at a time."

"Do you have any animals? I haven't seen any here yet."

"No, I don't have any animals here. In Austin I have a cattle ranch that has horses also. I have about 5000 acres."

"OK let's play 20 questions."

"Go right ahead, you start first."

"Favorite color."

"Well I have 2 brown and blue, you?"

"Green, did you go to college and if so what was your degree in?"

"Yes I did and I got my degree in Business. What's your favorite movie?"

"Hum that's a tuff one, I like the classics, and I guess I would say Romeo and Juliet. You?"

"Such a tragic story, I would have to say Van Wilder. Just because it's so disgustingly funny. What kind of books do you want to write?"

"I have never seen it. Well, I don't really have a type I guess, I would like to write a somewhat wide variety, like children's books, teen, romance, mystery, and those are basically it. Here's a good question, do you want children and how many?"

"You will have to watch that movie Bella it's very funny. The book types are very promising; I could see you happy writing all of them. To answer your question yes I very much want to have children, I would say 3 or 4, and I have always wanted a somewhat large family. I don't care if they are boys or girls, as long as they are happy and healthy. What about you?"

"I never wanted children, growing up an only child in a divorced household, it didn't make for fun being shipped from one parent to the next and I hated only being able to see my dad 1 time a year. Where would you want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to work on you about children. Honeymoon huh. Well since we are getting married on an Island, how about we go to Europe for a few months. We can go all over the place." I was enjoying our conversation, and it seemed like Bella was getting more and more use to me and finally relaxing. I loved her dearly and I just wanted to make her happy, I hoped that she would allow me to.

"So are you not going to work today?" Bella asked

"Yes I am but not until later, I don't have much to do today, I made sure I got the bulk of what I had to do before you came here, that way I could spend time with you and get to know you and you me." I said with a genuine smile.

"Oh well that was very nice of you, thanks. So I am sure you have had to go shopping with your sister before, tell me what am I in for?"

I chuckled, she has no idea. These girls don't shop they marathon shop, it is crazy, and they could come back with 3 cars loaded to the brim with bags.

"Well, you are going to be exhausted by the time you get back, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell asleep on the way home and one of the guards would have to carry you in. They are marathon shoppers, so just be warned. Also, the more you whine, the longer they shop, so keep that in mind. Try not to argue with Alice about clothes, I know you like to dress for comfort but she knows her stuff, if she gets too out of hand just give me a call and I will deal with her. I have something for you, here is your own black Amex card, it has no limit so buy whatever you would like, also here is a new iphone, and it's already programmed with all of our numbers. Please please please buy yourself stuff, I have plenty of money and I want to spoil you. If you don't buy stuff then I will just send Alice and Rose out another day to get you stuff and you will have to wear what they pick out and you have seen how they dress."

She grimaced, ya I would too. She took the phone and credit card from me but I knew she wouldn't use them. I know she hates money being spent on her for any reason. I wonder how she would feel about running a charity or taking care of my or our charitable donations. I'll have to ask her about that.

"Bella, I was wondering if there are any charities that you would ever support."

"Yes well, illiteracy I guess. I haven't ever thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh well I was just wondering, you know getting to know you better. Oh you know the children talk, is it that you don't like children or you just don't want to have a child and have it possibly grow up like you did?"

"No I love kids, they are great, I just don't want to have them and then something happen to where they grow up like I did, I just wasn't fun you know."

Well that has me thinking now, she loves kids but she doesn't want them to end up in the situation that she grew up in. That makes perfect sense. But what she doesn't realize is that our children would never grow up that way. She was mine and I was never letting her go.

**BPOV:**

Ok so this is so odd, I come in here fuming and Edward walks in and apologizes for his behavior and wants to talk and get to know each other. Ok fine I can do that. I could see that he was sincere in his apology. I didn't surprise me that he got his degree in business, for the fact that he was a business man. What shocked me was the amount of kids that he wants to have. I don't even want 1 let alone 3-4. Sorry not happening. I will go on the depo shot for the rest of my life to prevent that. The body guard thing totally freaked me out. What kind of business could possibly warrant having body guards around all of the time? Oh well I guess I will find out sooner or later. I am not about to pry.

"Edward"

"Yes love, what is it?"

"Well I want to tell you something but its embarrassing for me so I am just going to be blunt and just say it so please don't laugh or take offense, ok?"

"Alright, you can tell me anything."

I could feel my face start to heat up. This was going to be completely uncomfortable.

"Well here is the thing, I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on having sex until I am married AND in love."

He had a look of, well I really don't know what the look was, and I have never seen it before, bewilderment maybe. He didn't say anything for quite some time; I think I shocked him or something.

"Bella I already figured you where a virgin, since you have never had a boyfriend. I know it was presumptuous of me to assume that. As for not having sex until your married and in love well, we will be married in 6 months and I hope by then you will be in love with me by then. I am already completely in love with you." He said with a shy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the story. Stephanie Meyer's owns them. Its 2 years past so Bella is now 19 in college and Edward is now 25. I try to make my chapters as long as I can because I love reading long chapters. Please Read and REVIEW. I need to know what people think to decide on whether to continue this story or not. Thanks

**Chapter 3 ****First Meeting**

**BPOV:**

OK wow, how can a guy I just met already be in love with me? Oh wait that's right he has been watching me for 2 years and knows just about everything about my life. I don't know what is with him, yes he is gorgeous and rich but those things don't really matter to me, especially the rich part. He also gives me a black Amex card with no limit, what am I going to do with that? I hate shopping. The phone ok I can see that, he wants me to be able to get a hold of everyone and them me.

So now here it is about oh 7 hours later, I went to lunch with the girls and shopping and boy do my feet hurt. I feel so bad for the body guards, not only do they have to do their job at protecting us but they also had to carry our bags. We had 3 of them, on Edward's insistence. He says one for each of us. Whatever. The girls where fun, but boy where they pushy and bossy. I really only liked a handful of things that they bought me. Yep that's right, they bought me, I refused to use Edward's card that he gave me. This did not make the girls happy but tuff. They drug me into Victoria's Secrets boy was that embarrassing. They got me all this sexy stuff and I don't know when I will ever where it. Probably never. So anyway here I am back in my room, it's an hour before dinner and I'm just sitting here in sweats reading, trying to relax. I didn't hear the door open but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed. Looking over my shoulder I saw a shocked Edward. What it's not my fault I screamed, he shouldn't sneaking up on people like that.

"Sorry Love, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh that's alright; I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

"My day was fine, got paperwork done, and took care of some issues, the usual stuff. How was your day with the girls?" He says with a huge smirk.

"Ugh you where right, 7 hours with them, 7 that is just nuts. Granted the first hour was lunch but still. They made me get all this crap that I would NEVER wear and heals, I don't wear high heels, and I can barely walk across a flat surface without falling flat on my face while I am barefoot. Your sisters are crazy. But other than my feet killing me and being tired, it was fun. I didn't complain, well too much."

"Well I'm sorry they made you go for so long. Yes they are crazy when it comes to shopping, it's their passion. So did you use the card I gave you?"

"No I didn't, I don't feel comfortable using it and I don't feel comfortable with them buying me stuff either. I don't like it one bit. Make them take it all back please." I could tell that he wasn't pleased that I didn't use the stupid card but tuff shit. It's my choice if I want to use it. He chuckled when I asked him to have them return everything. I don't see what was so funny.

"Bella, I wish you would have used the card I gave you, I want to take care of you and that means that you use the card I gave you for anything you want. And sorry, no I won't make them take it back. Besides if I did, I would just take you shopping myself."

"Ok have them take it all back and I'll go shopping with you, then at least I will get stuff that I actually LIKE." I said with a sweet smile. He was staring at me, probably trying to decide what to do.

"OK love how about this, you and I will go threw everything that you guys got today and we will decide what to keep and what to return and then this weekend you and I will go shopping. Deal?"

Hum I think I can handle that.

"Alright deal, when do you want to go through all this crap?"

"I would say no better time than the present, but its dinner time so how about after dinner. It shouldn't take too long."

"Oh you say that now, wait till you see; it looks like they bought out 2 whole malls."

Now we where off to the dining room to have dinner with everyone. Edward pulled out my chair for me like he always did, I sat down and sent dirty looks to Rose and Alice. They knew why and they just chuckled.

"I hope you two know that I will NEVER, EVER go shopping with either one of you again." With that they both pouted.

"We will see about that Bella." They said at the same time. Oh they have NO idea just how stubborn I can really be. They don't know who they are dealing with here.

We ate dinner and had random conversation between the 6 of us. As usual Jasper was pretty quiet. Emmitt was all about eating and making jokes here and there. Alice and Rose where talking animatedly to one another, and Edward, well he was talking with the guys but mainly staring at me, which made me a little uncomfortable. Now don't get me wrong, I hate being here, having my choices taken away and being ripped out of my life, no matter how boring it may have been. But I decided that there is no use fighting with someone that is just as stubborn or more stubborn then myself. So I am going to try to make the most of it. But the next time he tries to spank me, I will be telling everyone else and I will move into a different room in this house. I know that there are plenty of rooms, this place is HUGE!!!

We finished eating and went up to the bedroom. Instead of dragging the bags from the bedroom to the common area in our room we just went to the bedroom to go threw everything. Ok so I left the Victoria's Secrets stuff in the closet, I didn't want to go through that with him and since I did help pick out most of the everyday stuff, I figured I would just keep it. So we sat there for 2 hours going through bags, we would be returning about 8 of the 12 bags that I brought home. That's a lot of crap let me tell you. Even Edward was shocked.

"Now Edward, just because we are returning 8 bags, that doesn't mean I want to come back with 8 different bags, ok?"

"Sure love whatever you want. I'm fine with it."

"Alright well I am exhausted, I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."

"Ok love, I'll be right behind you."

I got my things together for bed, went to the bathroom and took my shower. As I just walked out of the bathroom door, into the bedroom, Edward walks into the bathroom, I am assuming to take his own shower. I hear the water turn on, yep I was right. Hum Edward, naked in the shower. I wonder if his body is as good as I imagine it is. No can't think that. I hop into bed and get comfortable. I'm just laying there thinking about the day when I feel the bed shift. Oh Edwards in bed, I smile.

"Hey love?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we cuddle? I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Hum how do I feel about this? I guess it will be alright.

"Ok but no funny business mister." I said with a smile.

So Edward scoots closer to me and pulls me a little closer to him. He has his head near my neck arm over my stomach. Ok this is comfortable and to my surprise I don't feel uncomfortable at all, actually I feel really safe. That is odd since I have only known him a little over 24 hours. I'm interrupted by my inner musing when I hear Edward talk.

"Good night Bella, love."

"Good night, Edward."

The next thing I hear before I fall into a deep sleep is him humming some sort of lullaby, it's very pretty.

I was startled awake, I'm not sure why. I was having the oddest dream. I don't know what to make of it. So I just lay here and think it over trying to decipher it to no avail. In my dream Edward was this gun wheeling gangster of some sorts and he was in a warehouse with some guy tied to a chair interrogating him. The next thing I know Edward had put a bullet through the guys head and chest. I don't know where that dream came from or what it means but I sure as hell didn't like it. Now I'm laying here shaking because of said dream. I tell myself it was only a dream; it's not real, over and over again.

"Love are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf."

"Ya I'm ok I just had a really weird dream that startled me."

"Well you where just yelling in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"Um I don't understand it but you kept yelling, No Edward don't, over and over. What was your dream about?"

Do I want to tell him? He might laugh at me or get offended. Oh well I will take the chance.

"Well you where in a warehouse with a bunch of guys and one was tied to a chair, you where some kind of mafia or gangster or something, you had a gun and you where interrogating the guy and the next thing I know, you shot him in the head and chest." By the time I was done retelling what I could remember about my dream I was crying. Edward pulled me even closer to him and cooed to me that everything was alright, that it was just a dream.

"Love, it's ok, it was only a dream. You need not worry."

"I know it was just horrible, I mean sure I grew up seeing a gun ever day in my house but my dad is the chief of police, of course I am going to see a stupid gun."

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Ya I know the basics, my dad taught me. But I still don't like them. So if you have any guns around the house just be careful, maybe I should know where they are so that I am not taken aback if I stumble upon them." He gave me a cautious look. Not sure why.

"Yeah that is probably a good idea. I do have a few guns in the house for protection. I'm glad you know how to use a gun if need be. I'll show you later where they are."

He gave me a kiss on the temple and got out of bed, my guess to get dressed or something. All I wanted to do was lie in bed all day and relax, after a day like yesterday; I sure as hell didn't want to walk more than needed.

**EPOV:**

So here I am in my closet getting dressed. I am not sure if I should go to work today or not. That dream that my Bella had was a little shocking and kind of hit a little close to home for me. What I told her yesterday wasn't a lie; I did do paperwork and deal with issues. The issues where a man who had been selling information on our operations to the police. I was in a warehouse and I did put a bullet in him. But only one in the head. So as you can see, that dream was way too close to home. I decided that I would stay home today since I really didn't have any work to do and if anything came up I could always go in. I walked into the bedroom in my jeans and t-shirt and found Bella still in bed. She looked better than she did when she woke up. I sat on the side of the bed next to her, pushing the hair out of her face and tucking strands behind her ears.

"Love are you alright? How come you're still in bed? You aren't getting sick are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, not getting sick or anything, just laying here relaxing, I'm still pretty tense from yesterday and that dream didn't help any. But I am sure after a shower I will feel much better. I just want to lay here for a while."

"Alright, would you like company?" I asked kissing her forehead, which she didn't pull away from. That is interesting; hopefully she is warming up to the idea of us.

"Whatever you want to do is fine, I don't need company but you're welcome to stay if you want to. Oh hey why are you dressed like that? Aren't you going to work today?"

"Ok I'll stay. No I'm not going to work today. Nothing for me to do at the moment. I got all caught up yesterday. I can always go in if something comes up that needs my attention. Besides, I'd love to spend the day with you." I said with my crooked smile that I noticed makes her blush a lot, so I'm guessing she likes that smile the best.

"Hey how about you take your shower and get dressed and we will go down to breakfast, unless you want me to have them bring breakfast up here."

"How about we have breakfast in here. I don't feel like getting up quite yet."

"Ok." I got up and called down to the kitchen and told them to bring breakfast up for Bella and me.

"So I was thinking would you like to go on a date with me tonight? You know dinner and maybe a movie or something."

She had a thoughtful look on her face and then a shy smile came across her face. I knew this was a yes.

"Sure, I would love to, so where are we going to go?"

"Well what is your favorite type of food?"

I knew this answer, its Italian.

"Um how about Italian."

"Sounds perfect. So any movie you want to see?"

"Well New Moon just came out, we could go see that."

Figures, those Twilight movies are like all the rage right now. But whatever makes her happy.

"Sounds good. Did you see the first one?"

"Yeah I have. It was good; I heard that this one is supposed to be way better with the special effects and all."

"So what would you like to do today before we go out on our date, love?"

"I don't really know, maybe you could show me the rest of the house since I have only seen this room and the dining room." She said with a small blush on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize, of course I'll show you the rest of the house. How about after breakfast and you have taken a shower and changed? Does that sound good?"

Next I heard a knock on the door, I went to answer it, and It was Jane from the kitchen with our breakfast. I took the tray from her and thanked her and brought it into the bedroom and set it on the bed. Bella and I sat there in a comfortable silence eating. Shortly after she got up and got her clothes and went to go take her shower. I loved how this woman was so low maintenance. She was so unlike other girls I know and have met. Bella hardly wears makeup and when she does it is very light, because frankly she doesn't need makeup, she is a classic, natural beauty. She doesn't need to dress up or show off her body. Everything she wears makes her look gorgeous, weather it's a dress, jeans and t-shirt or sweats she always looks beautiful. Maybe I'm just bias because I am completely in love with her who knows.

About 15 minutes after she went into the bathroom she came out all dressed and ready to go. She was wearing skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with converse, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Once again, no makeup. She looked beautiful!

"So you ready to see the house?"

"Yep, sure am. Let's go!" she said with excitement.

I hope she doesn't get overwhelmed with this house. It is extremely big. I showed her the other bedrooms and bathrooms, the library, indoor and outdoor pool, at home gym, kitchen, media room, game room, music room, living room, family room, sun room, the gardens, etc. I think her favorite rooms where the kitchen and library. But I think that she also liked the pools. I know because her eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face with each of these areas of the house. This made me very happy. I knew that she would love living in this house.

"Edward, I know you have chefs and everything, but I would like to cook dinner for everyone one night if that's alright with you."

This made me smile a huge smile.

"Of course love, anything you want. You can cook in there anytime your heart desires."

"Well in that case you might have to fire your chefs." She said with a smile.

I wanted to ask her a question that I meant to ask her yesterday but forgot about it.

"I was wondering what you thought of your 3 guards from yesterday. I want to make sure you care completely comfortable with them."

"Well they are all HUGE like your brother, which is a little shocking to me, being so small. But Alex, Demitri and Felix where all very nice, none of them gave me a bad vibe like the guard that you have outside. I believe his name is James. Ya I don't like him one bit, I get a very creepy feeling from him."

Huh, she doesn't like James, gets a bad vibe from him.

"Bella, are your vibes usually correct?"

"Yes they are ALWAYS correct."

Ok well her vibes are always right. I guess I will have to move James to a different detail, without him knowing why. I know that boy does have quite the temper. I'll have to speak with him tomorrow.

"OK love I'll take care of it, I'll just assign him to a different job. He won't have any idea what the real reason is." I told her and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at me and whispered a thank you.

It has been a few hours since we started the tour of the house, so it was lunch time now. We headed off to the dining room and had lunch with my sisters. It was a nice lunch, quiet. The Alice and Rose where talking about some fashion show that they want to go to in the spring in NYC. While they were talking about this I looked over at my Bella and noticed her rolling her eyes at the girls. I for one couldn't blame her one bit.

"So love, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a swim or we can go back to the room and read and relax before tonight?"

"I think a swim would be great! You are talking about the indoor pool right? Cause it's too cold outside for the outdoor pool for me."

"Yes love the indoor pool."

"Alice, Rose, would you like to join us?"

"Oh no thanks guys we have some things to do. Oh and by the way did you guys discuss the wedding? I'd like to have a date so I can start planning." Alice said. Rose nodded.

I looked at Bella and she had a very scared look on her face.

"Girls we will all talk about that another time but yes we have picked a date and location."

We went up to our room and Bella got her swim suit and went into the bathroom to change. I just changed in the bedroom because it wouldn't take me very long. Bella came out a few minutes later in a navy blue bikini and she looked absolutely beautiful and sexy. That color did wonders for her skin tone.

"You ready love?"

"Yep" she said popping the P.

We went down to the pool and had a load of fun. I swam around like a shark making her squeal every time I touched her ankle. We laughed a lot and I realized that this was the first time I had ever heard her actually laugh. It was a lovely sound, she sounded like bells, and it was music to my ears. By the time we got out of the pool it was 4:30pm and we had to start getting ready to go out. Our dinner reservations for 6pm at the Italian restaurant. We were in our room and Bella asked me how she should dress. She was in her closet, so I walked in there and pulled out a nice casual blue dress for her to wear and a pair of black ballet flats. She smiled up at me, probably happy with my choice. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. I had already taken my shower. An hour later we where both ready and heading down stairs.

"Bella you look very beautiful, blue is a lovely color on you." She blushed

"Thank you Edward, you don't look to bad yourself." I gave her, her favorite crooked smile.

We walked out to the garage and got into the Austen Martin Vanquish. My special occasion car. She of course had no idea what kind of car it was but that was just something I loved about her. She didn't care about the material items.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." She huffed but sat back and didn't ask any more questions, pertaining to the evening. Which I was happy for. A few minutes later we pulled up to La Bella. A very good Italian restaurant, who I just happened to be friends with the owner. I got out of the car, walked around and helped Bella out. We walked up to the restaurant holding hands. And there stood Franco.

"Ah hello Edward, how are you this evening?"

"Hello Franco, I am very good, how about yourself?"

"I'm wonderful, and how is this lovely lady with you?"

"This is my fiancé Bella. Bella this is a dear friend of mine Franco."

"It's nice to meet you Franco." Bella said with her cheeks blushing.

"It's lovely to meet you, Beautiful Bella." Franco took her hand and kissed the back of it. Of course Bella blushed even darker with that.

"Well right this way you two; I have the best table for you both."

We walked to the back of the restaurant to a very private table. It was perfect for our first date. I figured that since we were getting married in 6 months that we should date beforehand.

"So what's good here Edward?" Bella asked peeking up at me over the top of the menu which I thought was completely adorable.

"Everything is good here, but I especially like the Chicken Marsalis and also Mushroom Ravioli."

"Well I think I will get the Mushroom Ravioli." Bella said with a shy smile.

The waiter came buy and was checking out my Bella, I wasn't too happy about it but I was going to keep my temper in check. I ordered for both of us. I got the Chicken Marsalis and I also ordered a bottle of cabernet.

"So Edward, tell me about your parents. What do they do?"

"Well my dad, Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital, and my mom, Esme is a housewife/interior decorator."

"Oh wow, so what are they like?"

"They are probably the most loving, caring people in the world. I have fantastic parents, very supportive and loving. They have been married for 35 years and they don't look their age at all, much younger actually."

"Wait your dad is Dr. Cullen? Um he has treated me quite a few times at the hospital. You know I'm rather clumsy."

"Ah so you know my father, well that will be easier when I introduce you to them this weekend." Bella choked on her water a little bit with that.

"WHAT, um no I can't meet them. It's too soon, I'm not ready."

"Bella, we are going to a family dinner tomorrow night which is Saturday, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, it slipped my mind. Everyone will be there, you already get along with my brother and sister and their spouses, you will be fine, don't worry."

She let out the breath that she had been holding in that I don't think she realized she was holding. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Alright but I hope they don't hate me or anything."

"They will love you." I grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. She gave me a small smile and looked down at the table. Just then our food came. I bet Franco had something to do with the speediness of our food arriving.

The food was delicious as always and the conversation was great. Now we were getting ready to leave. Franco already came over to say good night. We headed out to the car. Bella stopped just as we walked outside.

"What is it love?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just got this really bad feeling, do you think we can skip the movie tonight and just go home?" She looked rather freaked out.

"Love, you know everything is alright, we have my guards plus your guards Felix and Demitri. We will be fine."

"No Edward, we won't be fine. I learned a long time ago that when I get these feelings to listen to them. Now either we go home or I'll have Felix and Demitri take me home. You choose."

"Ok sweetie, we will go home, I can see you're a little upset. If it will make you feel better we will go home." I squeezed her hand a little and kissed her forehead. She visibly relaxed.

We got into the Vanquish with my 2 SUVs' with the guards in front and behind us on our way home. I don't know what got into Bella but I hope she is alright. We got home about 20 minutes later. We went to the media room. I figured since we couldn't go to the movies then the movie would have to come to us.

"Hey love how about we go upstairs first and get into our PJ's, that way we are more comfortable."  
"Alright sounds good to me."

We came back downstairs 10 minutes later. Bella was wearing dark blue silk pj pants and tank top, it looked great on her. We chose to watch Twilight, since I have never seen it, yet I do own it and it is one of my Bella's favorite movies. We laid on the sectional cuddling; I was so relaxed and happy. The movie wasn't too bad. It definitely was more of a teen/chick movie but it was still good. I wouldn't mind seeing New Moon now. It was well past 10pm now so we decided to go to bed. Once again I cuddled up with my Bella. I love cuddling with her; it's like … being home.

"Good night love." I said to Bella

"Good night Edward."

"Oh hey Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"What do you think of the colors Blue and Brown or Blue and Gold?"

"Well blue and Brown seem more like us and Blue and Gold seem more regal. Why are you asking?"

"No reason really just thinking about colors for the wedding, because I know that damn Pixie sister of yours is going to demand everything out of me. Oh and by the way, why do I have to let her plan or help plan the wedding? You know she will go overboard."

"Well for our wedding I think maybe Blue and brown but not dark colors since it will be on a beach so how about baby blue and sandy brown. As for Alice, you don't have to let her help plan the wedding, we can get an outside wedding planner, but I do know that it would mean a lot to Alice. If you are ok with her helping, I can make sure that her and Rose do not go overboard and listen to what you say. And in the instances where they get carried away, because we both know that they will, then you just call me and I will talk to them and get them straightened out right away."

"Ok well the colors sound perfect. As for your sisters, as long as you and I make any final decisions and you keep those 2 reigned in then they can help. But if they try to take over. I will fire both of them!" Oh she was cute.

"Ok then, we have that settled. Now love lets go to sleep."

"OK night Edward"

"Good night my love."

I woke up the next morning and called down to the kitchen to have our breakfast brought up in 45 minutes along with the news paper. Since Bella wasn't up yet, I laid back down and watched her sleep. I love to watch her sleep; she is so peaceful when she is sleeping. She looks like and angel, and that she is, she is my person angel. Bella woke up about 20 minutes later, with a stretch, yawn and smile. God she was so cute and beautiful in the morning. I smiled down at her.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning, yes I did sleep very well, how about you?"

"I slept great!"

Bella got up to use the bathroom. She came out about 20 minutes later showered and dressed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. That would be breakfast. We went into the lounge area and sat in the media area and ate our breakfast. I was reading the morning paper. On the front page was a picture of the movie theaters that we were going to go to last night. It read, _"Shooting at the regal 12 cinemas last night around 10:30pm, 12 were injured and 3 died." _I gasped and couldn't read anymore.

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"Last night you said that you get these feelings at times that aren't good and you always go by that feeling right?"

"Yes I did, what you are getting at Edward."

"Are you feelings always right?"

"Yes, they are always right. I don't know how they just are, now what are you getting at, because your kind of freaking me out."

"It says here that the movie theater that I was going to take you to had a shooting last night. Right around the time that we would have gotten out of the movie."

Bella gasped, just like I did. She looked like she wasn't at all really shocked. I guess this sort of thing does happen to her quite often. Well not the shooting part but bad things.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked Bella

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Yes my love, I am very glad I listened to you. I won't be doubting those feelings you get anymore." Bella smiled at me then got extremely quiet for quite some time. I wonder what she is thinking. I thought to myself.

"I haven't been feeling all that great lately, so I'm going to go lie down for a while." Bella said, then went into the bedroom and lied down.

I hope she isn't getting sick or anything. About 2 hours later, she was still asleep in our bedroom. I went in there to check on her. I felt her forehead and she was burning up. I wonder what's wrong with her, I mused. I called my father and asked him to come over and take a look at her. He said he would be here within the hour. So I paced and paced and paced. About 45 minutes later my dad walks into the room. I go to him and tell him that she said she hasn't been feeling well and went to lie down 3 hours ago and hasn't woken up. That I felt her forehead and it felt like she was burning up.

"Ok Edward, where is this young lady?"

"In the bedroom." I walked him in there and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Edward this is Bella Swan, I know her, I have treated her many times at the hospital."

"Yes dad I know, she told me." He did his thing, took her temperature, looked in her eyes, listened to her heart and lungs, etc.

"Has she been complaining about being nauseous? Has she been eating or anything? Complaining about stomach pains?"

"Not that I can recall, she doesn't complain at all about anything really, well apart from shopping with Rose and Alice." We both laughed.

"Well let's wake her up and ask her shall we."

Dad tried to wake her up with no success. I tried and got her stirring and then she was awake but groggy.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Well Edward came to check on you when and noticed that you had a fever so he wanted me to check up on you. How are you feeling Bella?

"Honestly, I feel like complete crap."

"OK what are you symptoms?" dad asked

"Well, some abdominal pain, nausea, and I haven't been hungry for a few days, but I force myself to eat something. All in all I feel like crap."

Dad felt around her abdomen, he made a face I didn't like.

"Well I would like to get you over to the hospital to do some tests. If my hunch is right you will have to have surgery to remove your appendix." Dad told Bella.

She looked down right freaked out. I can't blame her, I am too. I am so worried about my Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure I'm ok, I knew I felt off and the pain in my abdomen wouldn't go away but I didn't think it was this serious."

"Ok well, I will meet you two at the hospital." Dad said to us.

Since we were already ready, we went downstairs; I saw my siblings and their spouses and we told them what was going on. They asked us to keep them updated. I told them I would. We got into the Volvo and headed to the hospital. We got there about 25 minutes later. Walked into the ER and told them we were there to see Carlisle. A few minutes later, he was there and taking us back to a room, they did the tests that needed to be done. Now it was just a waiting game. I looked over at Bella and she looked so worried.

"Bella, are you alright? You look really worried."

"Yeah I guess I am ok, we don't know what is going on yet so I'm trying not to think about it. But I've never had surgery before. I mean yeah I have had tons of stitches and casts from broken legs or arms because I'm so clumsy but I never had to be put under and had surgery. That is really what is freaking me out, not the appendicitis."

"Well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about my love, Dad will do your surgery and it quite a common surgery. I will be there with you before you go in and I'll be here when you get out. Would you like Alice and everyone here also for when you get out of surgery?"

"Thanks Edward, that's really sweet. I don't think I want anyone else to be here. But I do need to call my mom and dad and tell them what is going on."

Oh right her parents, I totally forgot.

"Well how about we wait until Dad tells us what's going on to call your parents; we don't want to worry them if it's nothing." I said and gave her a loving smile and kissed her head.

"Yeah your right, I really don't want to worry them if it's nothing."

Right then my dad walked in. I did not like the look on his face. He walked up to us and told us the verdict.

"Well Bella, looks like you need surgery, we really don't want it to rupture." Dad said

"Ok, when are we doing this? Cause I would like to call my parents and let them know, they would be pissed if I didn't tell them and they found out later on."

"Well we will bring you into prep in 1 hour, so that should give you plenty of time to call and tell them." Dad said.

"Ok thanks, I guess I will see you in a little while I guess I will call them now."

I handed Bella my cell phone to call her parents since she left hers at home. I wanted to talk to my dad anyway.

"So is she going to be alright?"

"Oh yeah she will be fine, this is a very routine surgery, shouldn't a problem or take very long. Um son, how do you know Bella?"

I sighed, how I possibly explain this.

"Well I have known her for years; we started dating a while back."

"Oh well that's wonderful, she is a great girl, she would be good for you."

"Yeah I know she is a very special girl. Very special indeed. You know last night we where suppose to go to the movies but she got this bad feeling so we went home and watched a movie instead. I woke up this morning and was reading the paper and there was a shooting at the movie theater that we were going to go to and at the time that we would have gotten out of the movie. It was so odd, but I'm really glad that I listened to her."

"Wow I haven't really heard of that before. I am glad you listened to her also. I don't want to think what would have happened if you didn't listen to her. Well son, I got to go get everything set up, I will see you guys in a little while."

With that and a wave to Bella he was out the door. Bella was on the phone a little while longer talking with one of her parents. She finally hung up with a sigh. I looked at her and gave her a loving smile.

"So how did it go love?"

"You know, as well as can be expected. Dad is coming up for a few days, I told him he could stay with us, and I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all, he is always welcome to stay with us."

"Dad didn't say this but I wouldn't be surprised if Jake comes along too, just to warn you so you don't get upset or anything."

"That's great Bella! I don't mind if he comes too. He is your best friend after all." I said to her and kissed her head.

A little while later, dad and some nurses came in to get Bella. I was a nervous wreck. I kissed her head and assured her that I would be here when she got out of surgery.

**BPOV:**

Oh yay I am in the freaking hospital again. Now I have to have surgery. Ok this wasn't part of my plan but it just might work. It has been so difficult to act like everything was alright and that I was ok with everything that Edward told me. There is no way in hell that I am marrying that guy. I don't know him, yeah he may be nice most of the time but that guy has quite the temper and I can tell he is dangerous. At least my Dad and Jake will be here today after the surgery. Hopefully I can get my dad to get me the hell out of this situation after I am released from the hospital. I know my dad will do anything for me. But I don't know how Edward will handle it. I mean I did all this so that he would trust me. Maybe I shouldn't bring my dad into and just wait a while longer until Edward trusts me completely then I can get out of here. I know in order to do that he is going to want to meet the parents and all that crap so I am guessing we will be going on a trip soon to Jacksonville to visit Renee and Phil.

So now here I am they just wheeled me away to surgery and I am extremely nervous. I have never had surgery before. I know this surgery is one of the most common practiced but still, it makes me nervous. I'm just glad Dr. Cullen is doing it. I trust him. He has always been nice and understanding every time I've come here.

"Ok Bella you ready? We are going to give you some medicine now to make you sleepy. Why don't you start counting backwards from 100."

"Yeah I guess I'm ready. 100, 99, 98" And I'm out for the count.

**AN: Ok I'm sorry if this story is kind of sucking. I've never written anything in my life. It's difficult for me to put what is in my brain written down. IF you have questions or comments please let me know. I know it seemed like Bella was alright with everything that was going on but as you can tell, she wasn't. NOT even close. Thanks, CM**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the story. Stephanie Meyer's owns them. Its 2 years past so Bella is now 19 in college and Edward is now 25. I try to make my chapters as long as I can because I love reading long chapters. Please Read and REVIEW. I need to know what people think to decide on whether to continue this story or not. Thanks

**Chapter 4 ****First Meeting**

**EPOV:**

Bella was in surgery and I was freaking out. I mean totally freaking out. I called Alice and told her that Bella was in surgery to have her appendix taken out. She kind of freaked out for a minute there but she knew that this was a common surgery. So she calmed down pretty quick.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want us to come down there?"

"Yes Alice I am sure. Bella's dad should be showing up soon anyhow, and probably her best friend Jake."

"Oh alright, well call if you need anything."

"Ok I sure will."

About an hour later, Bella was still in surgery. I saw 2 people walking toward me.

"Are you Edward?"

"Yes I am."

"Hi Edward, I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's dad and this is Jacob Black her best friend."

I shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Bella is still in surgery. My dad is operating on her. I am sure she will be out of surgery soon."

We sat there and made small talk, Charlie was really nice but kept giving me appraising looks. Jacob was HUGE almost as big as Emmitt. But Jacob you could tell was Native American, with the long black hair and russet skin. Jake was a nice kid. I could tell he was very protective of my Bella cause of the questions he was asking and the looks he was giving.

"So Bella said you guys would be in town for a few days. I would love it if you stayed with us. My house has plenty of room."

Charlie and Jake looked at one another like they were having a silent conversation.

"Wait did you say we? Meaning you and Bella?" Charlie asked

"Yeah she just moved in about a week ago."

"Hum alright Edward we would be happy to stay at your house. We haven't seen Bells in a while and that way it will make it easier for us to spend more time with her."

"That's great. So I was thinking that once Bella is out of surgery you might want to call Renee. I am sure with her being in Jacksonville she is probably worried. We can have Bella call her again once she has come out of recovery and is able to call."

"Oh sure, sure. I'll give her a call as soon as we know how it went."

Just then my dad came thru the double doors to the waiting room.

"Dad this is Charlie Swan, Bella's dad and Jacob Black her best friend from Forks. Guys this is my dad Carlisle." They shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you Charlie, your daughter is very lovely; I have treated her many times in the ER for various accidents due to her clumsiness." Dad said to Charlie

"Likewise Carlisle"

"Pleased to meet you as well Jacob."

"You too Carlisle."

"Ok so the surgery took a little longer then I thought it would but everything went perfectly. She is in recovery now and she should be able to go home tomorrow. She should stay in bed for a few days, no rigorous activity or lifting or anything of that sort. She will be out of recovery as soon as she wakes up. Then I will check on her, and then she will be moved to her own room."

"Thank you dad." I said

"Thank you Carlisle." Both Charlie and Jake said.

"Not problem what so ever. I will come get you all when she is in her own room." He said good bye, and gave me a small smile.

**BPOV:**

Ugh I feel like crap. Well here I am laying in recovery just after my surgery and for some reason I am so damn tired. It must be the medicine they gave me to knock me out. Hum its 4pm Dad and Jake must be here already. Oh crap that means that they are in the waiting room with Edward and have probably met Carlisle. Great!!! I said to myself sarcastically.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked me

"UGH you know, groggy."

"Yeah that does happen with the stuff they give you to put you under for surgery, but it should wear off shortly. So are you having any pain or anything?"

"Nope I feel fine." I said with a small smile.

"Well that's good, I'm just going to check your vitals then we will move you to your own room out of recovery. Now I told your dad, Edward and Jake that you could probably go home tomorrow. You where only suppose to be in surgery for 45 minutes to an hour, but we had a little issue and you where in there for an hour and 45 minutes. The issue was you are quite the little bleeder. So it took some time to get the bleeding to stop and we had to put a unit of blood into you. Now it's nothing to worry about, your fine, but I didn't tell Edward, Jake or Charlie anything about it."

"Ok but I'm fine right. Nothing to worry about."

"Yes Bella you are perfectly fine, no need to worry. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok thank you." I said with a smile. I was slowly starting to wake up more. Carlisle took my vitals and told me that everything looked good. A little while later the nurses brought me into my own room out of recovery. Not too long after that I had Carlisle, Dad, Jake and Edward in my room.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Bells, how are you feeling honey?" Dad asked me.

"I feel fine. Much better then I felt earlier that is for certain." I said with a small laugh. Now that didn't feel too great.

"Hey Jake long time no see. How you doing buddy?" I said to him with a smile.

"Hey Bells, Yeah long time. You never come home anymore but I'm good. Leah and Dad say hello. Along with the rest of the Pack." Jake said with a huge smile.

Edward walked up to me then and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Hi love, you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you."

"OK Bella Just let me know if you need anything. Remember stay in bed, don't move around too much." Dr. Cullen said

"Ok thank you Carlisle."

So we sat around for a while talking, catching up with my dad and Jake. Edward seemed ok with them and they seemed ok with him. Oh this is just freaking fantastic. How the hell am I going to pull this off?

"Hey Love, I'm going to take Jake and Charlie back to the house so that they can get settled. I'll be back in a little while ok. I'll bring you some dinner back too."

"Ok, hey can you have your dad get me some pain meds before you leave, I'm starting to hurt. Don't worry about me, most likely I will be sleeping when you get back. But feel free to wake me up."

"Alright love I'll have dad get you some meds and I'll be back in a little while." He gave me a kiss on the top of my head and walked out the door.

Jake said good bye and that he would see me tomorrow. Dad gave me a kiss and said good bye also and that he too would see me tomorrow. I was so glad to have my Dad and Jake here. It made me feel so much better. Now I just had to figure out how the hell to get away from Edward. He wants to fuck with my life and take me out of my life that I love then I guess I am going to have to build his trust and then take away what he says he loves the most. ME! I can't feel sorry for him either, because he brought this on himself. I cannot and will not feel anything for him other then anger and hate. All because of him. I am going to be behind a full semester in school because of this crap and that does not make me happy. Just then Carlisle walked in the room.

"Hello Bella, Edward said you are starting to feel some pain."

"Yeah it's getting pretty bothersome. I knew I wasn't going to wake up and feel 100% right away. I knew that I would have pain from you digging around in there and all. Oh and can I have something that will take the pain away but won't knock me out?"

"Ok Bella, but you know the more sleep you get the faster you will recover. But if you're not tired yet I can give you some mild pain killers that will help but will only last a few hours."

"That sounds great, because I am not ready to go to sleep when it's only what 5:30pm. Besides Edward is bringing me dinner from home."

"That's good, you do need to eat but the hospital food isn't very good. Well I will have the nurse bring in your pain meds and I'll check in on you in a few hours."

"Ok thanks Carlisle." I said with a small smile.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and asked how I was feeling. I gave her the fine but in pain answer and a small smile. She gave me the medicine and told me that it would make me feel better. I thanked her and she left. I felt the medicine start to take effect about 20 minutes later and they were right, I did feel better and I wasn't sleepy. Thank god. I hate it when that stuff knocks you out in the middle of the day. I'll have to tell Carlisle to remember that pain medicine so he can give it to me the next time I get injured.

30 minutes later Edward walks in with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Love did Dad give you something for the pain?"

"Yeah he did and I asked him for stuff that wouldn't make me sleepy. I'm not ready to sleep just yet."

"Well that's good. I brought dinner from the house, we are having lasagna. Also, Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz say hello and hope you feel better."

"Oh that's sweet of them. You know what I love lasagna. It's one of my favorites."

"I heard that somewhere Love, I think it was from Jake and Charlie a little while ago." He said with a smirk.

God this man makes me mad. He's way too over cocky sometimes. But that will change once I'm gone.

"Bella, are you alright? You're kind of spacing out there."

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." I said with a small smile.

"Oh ok, is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nope not that I know of, how about you?"

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Both of us just thinking. Carlisle came in just then.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Son."

"Oh I'm feeling fine, pain meds are still working. Oh by the way, can you put it in my chart to give me this medicine for pain from now on when I have my klutzy moments and get hurt. I like how they don't make me drowsy but kill the pain."

"Well I'm glad that they are working. I will put that in your chart. That way if another doctor treats you, they will know what to give you. But you should be ready for more pain medicine in about 1hour so would you like the same medicine or the medicine that knocks you out?"

"Um that will be around 9:30 right?"

"Yes"

"The medicine that knocks me out then."

"Ok I will have the nurse give you that when it is time. Edward, are you staying the night or going home?"

"Well I'd like to stay the night but I should probably be at the house with Charlie and Jake. What do you want Bella?"

"Well that depends. Carlisle will I be able to get out of here tomorrow morning?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok then, you can stay Edward. But you need to call the house and let everyone know that you're staying and that I will be coming home sometime in the morning."

"Ok I guess I'm staying Dad."

"Alright I'll have a bed brought in for you son." Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward pulled out his phone to call the house and let them know that he was staying at the hospital and that we would both be back at the house sometime in the morning.

**EPOV:**

So I just got back to the hospital after getting Charlie and Jake settled. I'm glad that they are here for her. She seemed more relaxed with them here. I just hope with time she can be that relaxed with me. I know that this is all a major adjustment but she seems to be doing pretty well with it, considering. We are just sitting her in silence, it was comfortable at first and just eating our dinner but now it's starting to get uncomfortable like something is hanging in the air.

"So are you happy to get out of here tomorrow and go home?" She slightly grimaced when I said home, I wonder why.

"Um yeah sure. I'm happy to get out of here and go back to your place." Ah that's why she grimaced. She doesn't think of it as home. And she isn't saying anything because she doesn't want to start a fight or she is afraid I will get angry.

"Love, it's your home too now you know. You live there."

"No Edward it isn't my home, my stuff isn't there, I don't pay the bills. It's not my home!"

OK wow I guess that got her upset. Now how do I fix this?

"Well should we move your stuff into the house? I want you to be comfortable there and feel at home there and call it your home."

"No I don't want to do that. We can just put my stuff in storage or something; I'll go through it some other time."

Wow she is in a bad mood it seems like, pretty snippy.

"Bella, are you alright? You seem like you're in a bad mood or something is bothering you."

"No I'm just peachy. I get to be stuck here in this hospital after having some fucking lame ass surgery and on top of that all… you know what, never mind."

Oh man something is bugging her. I wish I knew what it really was, I know it's not just being at the hospital or the surgery but I know that she won't talk to me about it. I am at a complete loss her. I don't know what to do. It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to me because she rolled over to her other side so that he back is to me. I looked over a little while later and it looked like she was asleep. I figured that I would lie down and try to get some rest too. I will worry about what is bothering Bella tomorrow.

--- THE NEXT DAY AROUND 11AM---

We were sitting there waiting for my dad to discharge Bella. She was in a much better mood this morning. I am very happy to see it. I know that she is excited to see her dad and Jake. Dad walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella, you ready to get out of here?"

"Oh god yes, you know I hate hospitals."

"Ok well just sign this and you can go. Just remember what we talked about, bed rest, no lifting all that good stuff. Let Edward and everyone spoil you for a few days."

"Yeah right Carlisle, you don't know me very well yet do you?"

"No I guess I don't but you know to listen to the doctor who happens to be me. So behave and feel better."

"Edward you're free to take this lovely lady home."

"Thanks Dad see you later."

We got home about a half hour later and everyone was happy to see Bella. I asked her if she wanted to go to the bedroom or the living room.

"I want to go to the living room, that way I can visit with everyone."

Where were down in the living room well past 10 pm and we decided that it was time to go to bed. Bella had a wonderful time talking with Jake and her Dad and my siblings just catching up. I took her up to the bedroom, she wanted to walk and she threw quite a fit when I picked her up. But I told her that she was just 1 day past surgery and she needed to walk as little as possible. Bella relented to my surprise pretty easily too.

2 weeks past and Bella was back to normal. She has a small scar but nothing too noticeable. She was still as beautiful as ever. I could tell that she was feeling better and very happy to not have to sit around all day and try not to strain her. The first few days she was doing way too much. Anytime I tried to help her she would snap at me. I guess she really is a VERY independent person. Well that didn't work out too well. She opened up a few stitches and Dad had to come by and fix that all up. That is why it took a little extra time for her to heal. But now that, that is over and done with the little pixie that is my sister has been bugging me nonstop to help us with the wedding and wanting to talk about it and everything. We still haven't told her about where it was or when it was or the colors we choose for it. I want to meet Renee and Phil and ask their permission to marry Bella. I've already asked Charlie when he was here and he gave his blessing. So I was planning on either taking a trip down to Florida to meet and ask them or fly them up here. I'll ask Bella and see which she would prefer.

"Bella, would you prefer go to Florida and visit your Mom and Phil or have me fly them up here?" She thought for a few minutes. I hoped that she would pick for them to fly here.

"How about you fly them here. I know that Renee would love it and I am sure Phil would too. When should they come? Would you like me to call them?"

"Well they can come anytime they are free, I think the sooner the better, I'm sure you haven't seen them in a while. I would love it if you called them. Just let me know when they will be leaving so I can tell the Pilot."

Bella gave me a huge happy smile and clapped her hands, that is so not like her but it is Alice. She went to get her cell phone and call her mom.

"Edward, they said that they can come this weekend. They would like to fly out Friday morning."

"Alright love I'll let the pilot know and tell your mom that they should go to the private plane section of the airport in Jacksonville. If they don't know where it is then I am sure security can help them."

"OK"

Bella was so happy that her mom and Phil where coming to visit in 2 days time. I was happy too, because whatever makes her happy makes me very happy. I guess you could say I feed off of her happiness.

The next two days went by like nothing at all; we were on our way to the private air strip to pick up Bella's Mom and Phil. She was bouncing in her seat. Oh did she look like Alice right now, it was really cute. I wish she could be this happy all the time.

"You ready to see your Mom and Phil?" I asked Bella with a large smile on my face.

"Yes, I'm so excited; I haven't seen them in like a year."

"Oh well that just won't do my love, we are going to have to see them more often." I smiled at her.

She just turned at looked at me with an even bigger smile if that was possible. "Really? Oh that would make me so happy Edward. I love my harebrained mother dearly and miss her so much."

I love seeing my Bella this happy. I just hope I can always make her this happy.

**BPOV:**

I am so damn confused. I hate Edward so much but he has been taking such great care of me and has been so sweet to me. I just don't know what to do anymore. Do I try to leave or do I try to make this work. I know that Edward is a good man but what he did to me was just wrong. I am just so damn confused. It's driving me crazy. So here we are at the private airport the jet just pulled up and the door is opening. By this time I am bouncing up and down like Alice would. I am so excited to see Mom and Phil. I run over to the airplane and wait till they get to the bottom of the steps and hug mom and Phil.

"Oh mom I have missed you so much. I am so happy you're here."

"Oh Bella my baby I have missed you so much too. I am so happy you're here."

"Hi Phil I missed you."

"Hi Bells I missed you also. You're looking nice." He said with a smile.

So who is this handsome man Bella?" Mom asked and I blushed.

"Mom, Phil this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my Renee and Phil."

"Pleasure to meet you both" Edward said and hugged my mom and shook Phil's hand.

"Ok should we get the bags and head back to the house?" I asked everyone. They all nodded. So we got their bags and got into the car and headed back to the house. It was a nice ride with mom and me talking here and there. Edward and Phil where quiet. Phil has always been a pretty quiet guy though. But I am sure that he will warm up soon.

We arrived at the house and Alice the little Pixie came skipping out the front door with Jasper in tow.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dwryer I'm Alice, Edward's sister. It's nice to meet you. She shook both their hands. They responded the same. I think that they were just a little shocked.

"Ok let's get these bags inside and get Renee and Phil settled." I said, obviously nobody else was going to take the lead so I had to. Which I am not really a fan of doing.

Mom and Phil where going to be here until Sunday then they were going back to Jacksonville. We had a lovely dinner with the whole family and had good talks. After dinner we all went into the living room and had something to drink and talked some more. Then it was bedtime. I was exhausted but Edward wasn't so I said good night to everyone and went to bed.

"I'll be up in a little while Bella."

"Oh alright, no hurry."

**EPOV:**

Bella had just gone to bed so I figured that this would be the perfect time to ask Renee and Phil for their permission to marry Bella.

"Renee, Phil, I wanted to ask your permission to marry Bella. I love her dearly and want nothing more than to marry her and have a family with her and spend the rest of my days spoiling her and loving her."

Renee squealed. Phil smiled.

"Oh of course you have our permission Edward but you better be good to my baby or there will be hell to pay. You do know to ask Charlie right?"

"Thank you both. I have already asked Charlie and he gave me his blessing also."

"So when are you thinking of getting married?"

"Well we already discussed this, even though I haven't proposed yet. We want to get married on my island on June 20th which also happens to be my birthday. Bella thought of the date and when I told her that it was also my birthday she tried to change the date but I couldn't think of a more perfect birthday present that I get to celebrate every year!"

"Awe that is so sweet." Renee said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night Edward." They both said.

I went upstairs to my room to go to bed and saw that Bella was already in bed and looked like she was asleep. I stood there and watched her for a few minutes. She looked like and angel. Hopefully one day in the not so distant future she will be pregnant with our own little angel. I sighed and went to get into bed. I pulled my love into me and cuddled with her. She sighed when she was up against me and I smiled happily then fell into a restful sleep.

The next few days where a whirl wind of activity. It's really a good thing I am the boss otherwise I wouldn't be able to get to know my soon to be in-laws. Phil was great and Renee was fantastic a complete free spirit type person. It was now Sunday and we were bringing Renee and Phil to the private airport so that they could fly home to Jacksonville.

"I'll miss you mom." Bella said as she hugged her mom.

"I'll miss you too baby girl. I'll see you in a few months alright." Renee said

"Ok mom sounds good."

Bella hugged Phil "Thanks for coming Phil, I'll miss you."

"Take care of yourself Bells; we will see you in a few months."

I shook both their hands and they both told me to take care of Bella, I assured them that I would.

We were back in the car heading home. Bella was crying because she was going to miss her mom. We had dinner tonight with my parents so I was hoping that she would be feeling better by then.

"Love are you going to feel up to visiting Carlisle and Esme tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I love your parents they are great. I wouldn't want to miss dinner with them just because I am a little sad that mom and Phil had to go back home. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We went to dinner at my parents house and the next day Alice, Rose and Bella where going out to do wedding dress shopping. I am so glad that Bella is warming up to this whole wedding thing. I was so worried that I would be fighting with her for months about it and have to drag her down the aisle or threaten her. She really is an amazing woman.

**BPOV:**

I had a fantastic visit with my mom and Phil. I missed them so much. We just got home and I was feeling a little drained but we had to go to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner in a little while. I didn't mind going there. They were great people. I really enjoyed their company. I am still really confused about what to do about Edward. I feel like I am beginning to have very strong feelings for him but yet I want to hate him so badly. I think I need to have a talk with him.

Meanwhile I was in the car with Alice and Rose and we were going shopping for my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. I really have no clue what style of dress I want to get for a beach wedding. When we told everyone when and where the wedding was going to be they were so thrilled.

So here we are we just arrived at the dress shop. Now the hard part starts, dealing with the shopaholic twins, what fun what fun.

It was a really long day of looking at wedding dresses and finding wedding dresses. I was so frustrated. I just wanted to go home and lie down. I am so tired of standing on my feet. I don't even want to eat I just want to lie down.

A few minutes later we where home and I went straight to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. The next thing I know someone is taking off my shoes. Hum I wonder who that could be. I flip over and look down by my feet and see Edward giving me a worried look.

"Hi love did you have a good day?"

"It was shopping Edward and you know I hate shopping."

"Yes love I do know how much you hate shopping but it was for your wedding dress."

"UGH don't remind me."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Well let's see we spend all day in the dress shop and I tried on probably ever single damn dress that was in there and I hated every one of them. There was something wrong with all of them. I really don't want a huge damn flower on my ass or hip. I don't want it all scrunch up. There was just something wrong with all of them. I mean who wants a train on their dress for a beach wedding? I sure don't" To say I am frustrated would be the understatement of the year.

Edward climbed up on bed with me and pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. It felt nice being here and taken care of for once in my life.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day Bella and you didn't find what you where looking for. Hey I wonder if you describe what you want to Alice, she might be able to sketch it for you and if it's what you want we can have a dress maker make it for you. How does that sound?"

"Oh my god, really? That would be perfect. Then I don't have to go shopping. I'll let the girls pick out their own dresses, they already know the colors."

"Yes love anything for you, as long as you're happy. I love you and you know that your happiness is all that matters to me."

"Thank you Edward, you just made my life so much easier and yours too."

"Mine too? Why is that?"

"Oh then you don't have to deal with my bad mood anymore after many other failed attempts at finding a dress or shopping with your sisters."

"Ah yes that is nice too. I do love to see you in a good mood. So tell me my love, what will the guys and myself be wearing at the wedding?"

"I don't know you will have to ask the pixie. I told her I was only picking out my dress the rest of the clothing was between you and her."

"Belllllla, how could you do that to me? You know she is crazy when it comes to clothes."

"Well deal with it. If you're lucky she will stick you in something that will keep you cool and not hot. Oh by the way, what time did we want to do the wedding? I was thinking Twilight that way it's not too hot."

"Fine I will deal with it. I think that twilight would be perfect. That way we don't all have to sweat our butts off. By the way we also have to pick out music."

"Ok how about we do that this weekend."

"Sounds good to me love. I'm free."

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WAS HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME WRITING IT. SO IF IT SUCKS I'M REALLY SORRY, I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS, CM**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. STEPHANIE MEYERS DOES. PLEASE READ AND ****REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** I NEED REVIEWS TO TELL ME WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT. THANKS**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I kept having brain farts left and right. Writing a story isn't as easy as reading them. Damn I wish I would have thought about that before I started this. LOL oh well. I hope you like this new chapter. I am still debating on which way I want to take this story. If you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. Thanks CM**

CHAPTER 5 FIRST MEETING

**APOV:**

I am so excited my brother is getting married and Bella agreed to let me help with the wedding. I didn't get to help Rosalie plan her wedding because she wanted to do it all herself. Which really hurt my feelings but it was her wedding and I just wanted her to be happy.

"Hey Alice?" Bella called

"Yeah Bella what's up?"

"Well I was talking to Edward and telling him how I can't find the dress that I have imagine and want for the wedding and he suggested that I explain to you what I am thinking of and you try to sketch it. If you sketch what I want then we can have a dress maker, make it. So what do you think?"

I started jumping up and down, I was so happy. "What do I think? I love it. I am positive I can draw what you're wanting. Should we start now?"

"Sure why not. No time like the present."

So we sat there for the next few hours and she told me wanted in quite a bit of detail. It was going to be a gorgeous dress. I told Bella I would work on the sketch tonight and make it perfect and show it to her tomorrow. She thought that was great and left to go to her room I am assuming.

**BPOV:**

I just left Alice's room after telling her in detail what I wanted the dress to look like and boy was that girl excited. I can see how a lot of people get excited about their wedding but that really isn't me. I mean sure I can get a little excited but not too much. After all I am being pushed into this wedding. Tonight I was going to go on another date with Edward.

I was walking back to my room so that I could relax. It wasn't very late the morning. I decided that I would read some until it was lunch time. Edward said he would be home around that time. So I sat in the library section on the couch sprawled out and read my book. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew I had someone kissing my forehead and cheeks telling me to wake up. Edward.

"Love, you need to get up, lunch is ready."

"Ugh no I don't want to." I roll over on the couch to face the back of it and try to go back to sleep.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" He felt my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired. That damn pixie sure can wear you out even if you're just sitting there." He laughed and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Love; I know she can be a bit much at times. Would you like me to talk to her and ask her to tone it down a bit?"

"No that's alright, I'll live, it's no big deal and this stuff needs to get done anyway. Are you sure you don't want to help more with planning this shindig? After all it WAS YOUR IDEA."

"I will help as much as I can and yes I do know it was my idea. Are you trying to say something?"

"Yep, I am"

"What would that be love?"

"That I don't want to get married."

Oops that wasn't a good thing to say. He just got a look in his eye and it looked like a cross between anger and frustration. He took a deep breath and pinched his nose.

"Well why don't you tell me why you don't want to get married."

"Oh to name a few, marriages don't last, case and point my parents. People lose who they are when they get married. And most importantly, I just don't want to."

"Well I'm sorry but those aren't very good reasons. Not everyone ends up like your parents did, look at my parents they have been married for over 30 years and still madly in love and extremely happy. And besides I don't want to raise our children in a house where their parents aren't even married."

"Oh here we go again Edward I told you I don't want children. Sorry but I don't. I am not going to bring kids into this world just so I can screw them up. I will not make a good mom. I don't have any maternal instincts. You know when I see children all I want to do is run the other way. Never mind. Look I'm not hungry so if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep."

"Isabella, I do mind we need to talk about this. I don't want to have to do something you won't like but I will if I have to. I want us to agree on the things that matter and if we can't completely agree then come to some sort of compromise. I understand that you're afraid of having children. You have told me and I have listened and I understand. But you can't let those fears control you. Don't you want to make me happy? Make a family with me?"

"UGH no Edward I don't, I don't want any of this, and I want to go back to MY LIFE and leave here and never think about this place or you ever again. You have no idea what you are doing to me. It is cruel."

"Ok love why don't you take your nap, but please do so on the bed, I don't want you waking up in pain. We will talk about this when you have had some sleep." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room. I assume to go to lunch.

~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~

I woke up a few hours later to someone stroking my hair softly. I really love it when someone does that, it is so relaxing. I roll onto my back and open my eyes to see who is doing it and what do I see but those gorgeous emerald eyes that belong to Edward.

"Hi love did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes thank you"

"Are you feeling better? I know you where really tired, but I didn't want you to sleep too much so that you couldn't sleep tonight."

"I am feeling much better thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it, um Bella we need to talk about this stuff, without the yelling and all that crap, and I mean really sit down and talk."

"Ok so talk."

"Well let me start off with a question, is it really so bad being here with me?"

I thought for a minute. "No it's not really bad, but I hate that I had all my choices and decision and my life taken away from me. I didn't choose this Edward, you did. Maybe if you had actually asked me out and we dated I would have chosen this but you took that away and now I am extremely confused as to what to do."

"I understand and I am deeply sorry how I went about things. If I could change it I would, but I can't. I have loved you for so long and I love you so much that I would literally die if you ever left me. It's so hard for me to hear that you don't want to be here with me. Every time you say that it feels like pieces of my heart are being torn out. Please my love won't you at least give me and all of this a chance?"

Wow that is some strong stuff to think over. I didn't know that I affected him that much. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to give it all a chance.

"Ok Edward I will give you and all of this a chance, but if by a week before the wedding I am still not happy and am not in love with you then you let me leave and go home and not bother me again. Deal?"

I knew this deal wouldn't work because I could already feel myself falling for him.

"I guess I have no choice Bella, it's a deal. Now about the children discussion."

I groaned. God he was relentless.

"What about it Edward, I thought I made myself clear. If I have to I will go into the doctor and have my tubes tied."

"Love have you ever been around children? I mean really around them, held a baby, play with a toddler, you know those sorts of things?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Ok I can understand your aversion to children because you're an only child and have no cousins or anything and have never really interacted with kids. But I would love for you to keep an open mind about this. I want to take you to the children's center so that you can spend time with the kids. I want you to actually put effort into being around children, holding babies, feeding them, playing with them, all that stuff. If after you have spent enough time around kids you still have no desire to have any then I will try not to push you on it. But I have one question."

"Ok that seems fair, now what is your question"

"Well, say you accidentally became pregnant, what would you do about it?"

"Well I wouldn't kill it, if that is what you're asking, and I wouldn't put it up for adoption because the thought of someone that is part of me out in the world being raised by strangers frightens me."

"Well love, I'm happy to tell you that those are 2 traits that I consider to be part of being a wonderful mother."

"Thank you" I said with a bright red blush creeping up to my cheeks. Edward is right though, I guess those do make good qualities in being a good mom and who knows I just might be cut out for it. After all I did take care of both my parents so basically I was the parent. I am really going to have to think about this stuff. I thought with a sigh.

By the time we were done talking all this out it was dinner time. So we went down to the dining room and met up with everyone. Emmitt was his usual funny self, making crude comments here and there and Rose would hit him on the back of his head. Jasper was quiet as usual, have conversation with Edward quietly. Alice well, she was being Alice, She told me that the sketch is coming along wonderfully and that she hopes to have it finished sometime tomorrow, which is great. Rose was quietly talking with Alice for most of the meal. And me, well I just sat there quietly for the most part just observing everything going on around me. This is all just strange for me, considering how I grew up, with one parent or the other, no large family dinners or anything like that. In a way it was nice but at times, I felt like there was no privacy in this house, which is odd considering how huge this place was.

After dinner we all decided that we wanted to watch a movie, so we headed down to the movie room.

"So guys what do we want to watch?" Emmitt asked

"Oh I know, how about New Moon." Alice responded (Yes I know it doesn't come out on DVD until March 20th 2010 but work with me here)

We all agreed since we hadn't seen it and we all wanted to see it, the girls probably more than the guys.

The movie was over and I must say that it was really rather good. I think I might have liked it better then Twilight. But then again I am a little partial to Robert then Taylor. But I won't be voicing that to Edward anytime soon or ever, I don't want to deal with any jealousy issues that he may have.

Well it was now past 10:30 pm and time for me to go to bed, so I said good night to everyone and Edward brought me up to bed. I was so tired I was practically falling asleep toward the end of the movie and I couldn't really walk I was so out of it so I had to let Edward carry me. As soon as he picked me up I felt this electric shock run threw my body. It was a strange sensation that I had never felt before and I just decided to brush it off.

Once we were in the bedroom he laid me down on the bed and took off my shoes and socks for me. I needed to get up and change anyways but I thanked him for his help. I realize that I am being a little cold to him sometimes but hey, who wouldn't be in my situation.

We went to bed and as per usual Edward cuddled up to me. I really was starting to get use to it and not minding it. It was comforting and made me feel safe which I guess it really shouldn't but it just did. I realized that when I had him cuddled up to me I slept better and never had bad dreams.

**EPOV:**

It was late at night and I was cuddled up with Bella while she slept, I think that this is my favorite time of day, she is relaxed, non hostile, or cold, and she just looks like a sleeping angel. Every night when I watch her sleep I fall deeper and deeper in love with her but I don't think she will ever realize how deeply I am in love with her. She started mumbling in her sleep. Another one of my favorite things about her. When she talks in her sleep she says things that she normally wouldn't say when she is awake. Right now she was just mumbling incoherently. The next thing I knew she was saying my name in her sleep. "Edward" I look at her and she is still sound asleep. "Love Edward" My heart skipped a beat when I heard that, she said she loved me. "Home Edward, I want to go home" I didn't know what to make of that, did she want to go back to her place on campus or where we out and she wanted to come home. "Bella it's alright, I'm right here, we are home." I told her sleeping self. "Hum ok Edward, love you" I smiled to myself and laid my head back on my pillow with my face nuzzled into her neck. She loved me, now I just wish she would actually tell me when she was coherent. Next thing I knew I was out like a light.

I woke up this morning before Bella and just laid there watching her sleep again. Still looking like and angel, she had a small smile playing on her lips. She looks so happy and content right now. I want that for her always. I see her eyes start to flutter and she stretches like a cat. She is so perfect I thought to myself.

"Good morning Love, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Edward, I slept great, how about you?"

"Glad to hear it, I slept great." I chuckled a little.

"What was that chuckle for Edward?" She asked me with pursed lips.

"Nothing love, you where just talking in your sleep again."

She groaned, I know she hates it when she talks in her sleep, but I find it so cute.

"What did I say this time Edward?"

"Nothing much, said my name a few times and told me you wanted to come home. I told you we where home and you said ok." I left out the part where she said she loved me on purpose. I didn't want her to get upset or more embarrassed.

"Oh well that isn't too bad. I'm sure I have said some way more embarrassing things before."

I chuckled again. "I am sure you have."

"Edward, I know your holding something back, you better tell me NOW."

Wow feisty kitten. I like it. Just as long as she doesn't throw one of her childish fits.

"No nothing love, I was just imagining you saying something that was really embarrassing that's all."

"Uh huh, riiight. Whatever don't tell me that's fine. But I won't be talking to you or going anywhere with you or doing anything with you until you do tell me what else I said. Got it?"

Oh boy she is mad but she is starting to act like a child.

"Bella you're getting dangerously close to having one of your childish fits and you know what happens with that. Right?"

"Yes Edward, I know what happens with that, and I am not throwing a childish fit, I am just refusing to have anything to do with you until you tell me what else I said in my sleep."

Just as she finished saying that, she separated herself from me, when to her closet to pick out clothes and proceeded to go to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day. I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want to tell her what she said because then she might say I am lying or deny having those feelings and that would upset me.

Bella got out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later and left the room. I got up and got ready for the day also and when I was finished I found her in the library section of our room reading her book. God she loves reading so much.

"Ready to go to breakfast love?" I asked with a small smile playing on my lips.

She just shook her head.

"Aren't you hungry Bella?"

She shook her head again.

"Ok let me ask you this, are you going to eat at all today?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head; I guess that means I don't know probably not. I kneeled down in front of her.

"Bella you need to eat, it's not healthy to miss meals or to not eat at all."

All she did was shrug her shoulders again like she didn't care. She is acting very childish.

"You are acting so very childish right now. You will come down for breakfast and eat."

She shrugged her shoulders again and continued to read that damn book. I was starting to get pissed off. I took the book out of her had, put the place holder in the book and put it down on the table. I tried to take her hands but she pulled them away.

"Damn it Bella, get up NOW, we are going down to breakfast."

She shook her head again. This is not good I was becoming irate.

"You have a choice, get your ass up and come to breakfast or I take you over to the desk and give you a spanking for acting childish. You choose."

She sat and though for a second. Got up out of her chair and proceeded to the door to head to breakfast.

"Smart choice love. You know I hate spanking you just as much as you hate getting spanked."

She huff/snorted, like she couldn't believe that. What was with this woman? Did she enjoy pushing my buttons and making me upset? I don't think I will ever figure it out.

I grabbed Bella by the arm to stop her so I could talk to her. We were in the hallway but I didn't care, nobody was around.

"Bella, I love you, I only want what is best for you and to make you safe and happy, why are you constantly fighting me on every step?"

She huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Edward, I know that you love me and want me safe and happy and all that but this is all such a huge change for me that I feel like I am being torn in half. I can't control my outbursts or reactions to things and it's driving me mad."

"When you say that you feel like you're being torn in half do you mean that your heart is saying yes go for it, I want to be happy and your head is saying no this is all wrong? Something like that?"

"Yes exactly Edward and I just don't know what to do. I am more than confused and I hate it. I don't like being confused one bit, it's very unnerving."

She broke down crying, I can understand how she is feeling, and I am in ways feeling the same way. My heart wants to keep her here but my head is telling me that what I am doing is wrong. I know that if I follow my heart I will be happy forever and if I follow my head I will be miserable forever. I wonder if she feels that too.

"Bella say if you follow what your heart wants, do you think you will be happy forever?"

"Yes most definitely."

"So if you follow your head will you be miserable forever?"

"With out a doubt. But the question is do I go for right and wrong or happy and unhappy."

"Well my love if I were you, I would go for happy." I said smiling at her."

"I know Edward, believe me I know, but you have to realize that this is all so confusing and difficult for me."

"Alright, let's go down to breakfast before Emmitt eats it all." I said and we laughed together. God how I loved to hear her laugh. At that moment I promised myself that I would get her to laugh as much as possible.

"Hey Edward, what's the plan for today?"

"I have no plan for today. Why is there something that you would like to do?"

"No not really, I'm just kind of tired of being cooped up in this house ya know."

"Ok well how about after breakfast we go out and see what we can find to do."

"Sure that sounds good, but just don't bring James. You know I he creeps me out."

"Oh no need to worry my love, I already had him taken off this detail and put onto another one." She gave a sigh of relief. I guess he really did freak her out pretty badly. But then again that guy kind of freaked me out too at times.

We got down to breakfast and talked with everyone while we ate. Everybody had their own plans for the day, girls shopping (no surprise there) and the guys were going to watch the baseball game (no surprise there either). Oh I know what we will do today; we can go to the children's center. I'll keep that as a surprise even though I know she doesn't like surprises.

We got ready for the day and I turned to Bella.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, so where are we going to go?"

"Well my Love, that is a surprise." I told her with a smile. She groaned.

"UGH, I hate surprises. Fine, let's go."

"Please don't get in a bad mood just because it's a surprise."

"Alright I won't get in a bad mood."

We got into the car and drove to the children's center. The look on her face looked confused and fearful.

"Ok Edward, where are we?"

"We are at the children's center. Remember I had told you I wanted to take you here."

"Oh right, ok let's go in so I can show you that I am not good with kids."

"Bella, I want you to go in there with an open mind, no being negative."

"Ok I will try."

We got inside the children's center and my heart just swelled. I loved children. They are all so selfless and honest and sweet.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, this is my fiancé Bella, we are here to get to know the kids and help out for a little while today." I told the lady, whose name was Kate.

"Oh lovely, I'm happy you're here, we always love having people come and help out. Do you have an age group you would like to work with?"

"Well why don't we start with the babies and work our way up with the ages."

"Sure that sounds wonderful, just sign in here and follow me."

We signed in and followed Kate. There weren't a lot of babies, maybe 5 and all so adorable.

"Ok well this is the designated area for the babies, the other children aren't allowed in here, they get too rambunctious. This is Melody and she works with the babies. She will tell you what you need to do and if you need anything just let her know."

"Thanks Kate. Hi Melody, I'm Edward and this is my fiancé Bella. So what can we do?"

"Nice to meet you both. Ok well how about, Edward you take Matt here and give him his bottle. Bella how about you take Liz here and do the same."

Bella gave me a scared look.

"Um Melody, Bella has never been around children before, I don't think she knows what to do. That is another reason we wanted to help out so that she could get to know how to be around children for when we have our own."

"Oh ok, that's wonderful. Ok Bella how about you sit in this rocking chair and I'll bring Liz over to you."

"Um alright." Bella said and she went and sat in the chair, Melody showed her how to hold Liz and told her to rock gently with her. She told her that she would know when she was finished with the bottle because she would stop sucking. Then to burp her and demonstrated with a doll. I was already in the chair next to her with Matt, they were both very cute. I can't wait to have our own children. But Bella worried me; she didn't look comfortable at all with Liz. I hope with time she will relax and become more comfortable.

As the day went on and we spent time with the older children Bella seemed to get more comfortable. I know she was more comfortable with the older kids, like around 6 years old.

All in all I think we had a great day and I learned a lot about Bella and her being around children. It's going to take some time but I think she will end up loving it and get the hang of it.

"So my Love, what did you think?"

"I told you Edward, I am not good with children, and this just made me find out that I am absolutely horrible with babies. I never want to go back there again."

I sighed this back fired just a little bit on me I guess. I didn't know that Bella would quit so easily.

"Bella, that was your first day around children, you have to give it sometime. Tell me something, was there an age group you where more comfortable with?"

"I will not give it more time. I am not comfortable with any age group. The older kids are easier to be around because they are more self sufficient. But if you think for one minute that I will go back there you are mistaken. You don't realize what today has done." She looked out the window with a sad yet nervous look on her face. I wonder what I have done.

"Bella, what do you mean by "You don't realize what today has done."?"

"You cemented one of my biggest fears. Face it Edward, I won't be having any children, EVER!!! So if you really want children that bad you might want to think about finding someone else, because I won't give in on this."

I was getting highly frustrated to the point where I was starting to get pissed off. I thought we had a nice day. Spending it with all those kids. I guess I was mistaken. I don't know what to do now. Do I give up on the idea of us having our own kids or work with her on it and try to make her realize that we will be having our own kids?

"Love, I don't want anyone else but you. I'm sorry if this made you even more fearful of kids, I wish I knew why you are so afraid."

I know this is going to take a lot of work, but we have time. I'm willing to work with her.

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hate having brain farts. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks, CM**


End file.
